The Hive
= The Hive = The Hive is a chat room on Kong that is full of very lively regular users, so don't expect to go there for peace and quiet. Come on in, join in the convo, and prepare for an interesting time. If you plan to troll, you're always welcome to leave, but if you stay and troll, prepare to be mocked and ridiculed by the regs. (And then silenced.) The Hive serves as a new chat room for League of Gamers chatters after two influential regs at the League of Gamers were given mod powers, along with chat rooms. Half of the regular population of the League of Gamers moved to the Hive. []=All. =Users= Mods MSTaylor MSTaylor is credited with making the new Hive drop.io: http://drop.io/TheHive, and is also the owner of the Hive. GwenWilliams mommacullen Potshotlynxlynx crispychipmunk Boyblue Regular Users 'Regs' AecTalek AjaxNeron asmodous Aquasaurious Autumnstand Benpeck41 BobDylan ckoz coolrich2 doc1610 doxx13 FastPplz Feninakilt hihot holycrapacolaham Mooseinakilt OwnedYew Pawncakes petesahooligan Pyschodelic636 ResidentEvilMan SairaJayn Shamen Skatagirrl shroudmysteryinc SpacePiratePhil snape007 TheWhiteAngel Venturakid94 (Who is sad that his name wasn't here) Yishan Zarden Zerris And many, MANY more. If you're not on the list, please add your name in alpha order. Informative Worthy Information about Notable Regulars BobDylan BobDylan is just your average "Joe Six-Pack", except not really. He's an eccentric, paranoid, kongregateer(patent pending.) Divinefury Divinefury has came into a non-profit business of making badges for other users. moomoomoomoo moomoomoomoo is resident crappy games developer and half spammer. He also delivers milk to the hungry children of Africa. nutcase07 A troll-turned-role model, nutcase07 spreads spontaneity to the Hive by making unique entrances, and retaliating against any troll he can mouth off (Of couse, when there are no mods around...). His sister, xxKari, makes appearances in The Hive during her spare time. Or when nutcase07 is not on the computer. First Weeks During his first days on Kongregate, nutcase07 was... trollish. He was rude towards other chatters, specifically moomoomoomoo and Smuzz, in the League of Gamers, and was warned, but eventually was banned for the day. The next day, nutcase07 did apologize half-heartedly. He was banned two weeks later for a week. His behavior improved, and was soon accepted. Editing This Page So far, nutcase07 has spent over 10 hours editing this page. He is also having a hard time because moomoomoomoo edits when he does, and that causes editing conflicts... pastrypuff pastrypuff does not really bake. Retribute Retribute sure does want to be YOUR superior... Skatagirrl You can never fail to have an interesting conversation with Skatagirrl. She is also known for sitting in the only corner in the chat... is it shaped like a teardrop or something? She's funny and says alot of random stuff aswell as being one of the coolest people you will ever meet. If you do ever talk to her don't get on her bad side or piss her off as she is known to have a violent temper. Shes just totally awsome and always will be. Also the new thng to call her is Beth as that her name but PLEASE don't wear it out. Smuzz Hailing from Britain, Smuzz has made her own little (BIG) Kongregate family, with nutcase07 as her E-son, SairaJayn has her ex-lesbian lover, MSTaylor and GwenWilliams as her mom and dad, and many other regulars. =Games Inspired by the Hive= The Hive Chat The Hive Chat by crispychipmunk DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 by moomoomoomoo Hive Maze Game Hive Maze Game by arseface X-treme Pong the Hive Edition X-treme Pong the Hive edition by AjaxNeron =Webpages Inspired by the Hive and related Chat Rooms= The Hive drop.io drop.io/TheHive was created by MSTaylor so the Hive regs could post their pics so other people could see what they look like. The League of Gamers Blog leagueofgamers.blogspot.com/ was created by nutcase07, but it quickly ended due to lack of popularity. It's posts mysteriously disappeared... Hive, The Hive, The Hive